Randall makes a grounded video out of Flash Sentry and gets ungrounded
Characters *Randall-Eric *Flash Sentry's dad-Paul *Flash Sentry-David/Evil Genius/Zack *Flash Sentry's mom-Jennifer *Gelman-Joey *Miss Finster-Wiseguy *Me-Steven *Gelman's dad-Simon *(Leonard) Randall's dad-Paul Plot Randall does a good job. Due to Principal Prickly being sick, PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan hired me to take his place. Transcript *Randall: I'm going to make a grounded video out of Flash Sentry. *(15 minutes later) *Randall: There. Let's preview it. *(video begins) *Flash Sentry's dad: Flash Sentry, how dare you threaten to break your teacher's arm?! *Flash Sentry's mom: Your father is right, young man! This has gotten to be the worst thing you have ever done! *Flash Sentry: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. *Flash Sentry's dad: No you're not sorry! You're grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! *(video ends) *Randall: There! That will show him! *(Gelman appears behind Randall) *Gelman: Hey, I heard that you made a grounded video out of a My Little Pony character. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of a fictional character that you think is too overrated. What has Flash Sentry ever done to you? I'm telling Miss Finster on you! *Randall: Silence before I break your arm! *Gelman: Hey! You don't EVER threaten to break my arm! *Miss Finster: What is going on around here?! *Gelman: Randall just made a punishable video out of a My Little Pony character and he threatened to break my arm! *Miss Finster: Gelman, you are going to the principal's office for trying to get Randall in trouble! *Gelman: But Flash Sentry is Twilight Sparkle's boyfriend! *Miss Finster: But nothing! Only good people are allowed to get others in trouble for making grounded videos out of fictional characters, not you! You are only a school bully! Go there right now or else you will be banned from recess! *Gelman: Okay fine! *(in office) *Gelman: So Fluttershy106, why are you in Principal Prickly's office? *Me: Principal Prickly is out sick and he has the flu so that is why PrettyLazyTownxSaveUmsFan hired me to take his place as the substitute principal. Anyways, why are you here? *Gelman: Randall made a grounded video out of Flash Sentry. I tried to get him in trouble but he threatened to break my arm and Miss Finster sent me here. *Me: Gelman, this has gotten to be the worst thing you have ever done! First you called Miss Finster Toot Sweet and now you tried to get Randall in trouble! That's it! Instead of increasing your detention level to 11 or banning you from recess, I have no choice to give you suspension level 7! *Gelman: What's suspension level 7? *Me: That's like detention but instead of staying after school, you're suspended from school for 7 weeks! Get out of here right now or else I will give you suspension level 8! *(Gelman leaves and heads home) *Me: I do hope Principal Prickly feels better. *(at home) *Gelman's dad: Gelman, I just got a call from the substitute principal telling me you attempted to get Randall in trouble! *Gelman: But Dad, it was not my fault. He made a grounded video out of Flash Sentry and threatened to break my arm. *Gelman's dad: I don't want to hear any more! Even worse, you got a suspension level 7 meaning you're suspended for 7 weeks! You're grounded until your 7 week suspension is up! Go to your room now! *(at Randall's house) *Randall's dad: Randall, thank you for making a grounded video out of Flash Sentry. You're now ungrounded. You can do what you like. *Randall: Thanks Dad. You're the best. Category:Gelman's grounded days Category:Ungrounded